Holiday?
by 2whammy-zeeDalmasca
Summary: Chapter 2 UPDATED! warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

a/n : permisii~ saya orang baru disini ! ini ff pertama saya, jadi mohon maaf bila banyak kekuranganya senpai sekalian! *sniff* T^T/ oh iya, semua char disini dibikin humanized (anime version) RnR please ! \^o^/

declaimer: HTF tetap punya Mondo Media , saja Cuma pinjem char-nya sebentar … hohoho

Warning: geje (pastinya) , OOC banget, Garing krispy, ide pas pasan ,dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya

hepi riding!

HTF Holiday

"Huaaaah..."

Splendid membuka matanya. Dia menguap lebar dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. Matanya menerawang dari Sabang sampaaai Merauke-dan mampir (?) ke sebuah jam weker berbentuk buah Kenari- yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul 7 tepat.

"nggh, jam 7..." erang Splendid pelan. Dia mengacak acak rambut birunya dan kembali ndelosor di balik selimutnya.

...

...

...

...

...

"UAPA?! AKU TERLAMBAT!" mata sapphire-nya membelalak lebar, bahkan lebih lebar dari lapangan sepak bola di Gelora Bung Karno (#digaplok) , Splendid langsung lompat dari tempat tidurnya, ngebut ke arah kamar mandi , memakai boxer kesayangannya yang bermotif Justin Biber (?) ralat, yang bermotif lope lope-dari zaman jahiliyah sampe sekarang kagak pernah diganti(splendid: woi ! Jangan buka aib gue!), beserta pakaian birunya. Tidak lupa dengan kain pel-pela-(dilaser splendid) maksudku, penutup mata merah kebanggaannya itu. Dia mengambil tas-nya dan langsung terbang keluar rumah secepat kilat yang menyambar antena listrik author kemarin lusa. *curcol*

= Happy Tree Friends Senior High School =

BRAK! KROMPYANG! (?) (anggap itu suara pintu yang engselnya udah copot dari tempatnya)

"Maaf aku telat! Hero sudah datang!" Seru Splendid sambil nyengir penuh bangga di depan Pak Lumpy, guru sekaligus wali kelasnya, yang sekarang masih melongo di depan papan tulis .

Pak Lumpy mengalihkan pandangan *ceilah* ke arah pintu itu-yang sekarang sudah tak bernyawa (?) di ujung kelas .

"kau telat empat puluh lima menit. Kuharap kau punya alasan yang logis kenapa kau terlambat, " ujar Pak Lumpy (sok) serius .

Splendid memutar bola matanya. Berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat.

"eer, tadi aku...anuu... Ituu... Ng... Sedang membantu mencari dompet Tn. Mole yang jatuh! Ya, itu dia!" begitulah alibi Splendid bila terlambat. Mendengar kata 'dompet', mata Shifty dan Lifty di pojok kelas langsung berkilau.

"Berapa uangnya? Ada a te em nya? Kartu Timezone (?) Kredit card? BCA? BNI? BRI? Mandiri-" tanya mereka sambil terus menyebutkan berbagai jenis bank.

"woi. Bukan urusan kalian!" jawab Splendid sambil mendengus kesal. Yang nanya cuma nyengir kuda aja tuh.

"Baiklah. Segera duduk ditempatmu. dan bendahara, tolong tagih uang perbaikan pintu yang ke 7 bulan ini." Alhasil guru gila bin bego binti sarap (Lumpy: memangnya situ normal?) itu pun memperbolehkan Splendid duduk. Splendid melesat kebangkunya yang berada disamping pemuda bernuansa hijau.

"Yo, Flippy! Kau kangen padaku?" tanya Splendid nyengir lebar penuh kepede-an. *author nahan muntah* Yang ditanya cuma cuek sambil nyipitin mata green-forest-nya

"Gak" jawabnya singkat, padat, jelas, tanpa menoleh ke arah sang superhero. Flippy masih asik sama aktifitasnya- lagi Galau *digorok Flippy* Splendid cuma bisa duduk disampingnya sambil nyumpah serapah.

"anak anak! Berhubung ujian sekolah sudah selesai, sekarang kita akan liburan!" kata Pak Lumpy sambil melanjutkan kegiatanya-menulis kata 'HOLIDEI' di papan tulis.

"Liburan kemana?" tanya Russell sambil ngangkat alisnya

"Ke Hatimuuu..." Jawab Truffles manteb, si Russell langsung klepek klepek

"HAH? JARUUUK?" teriak Petunia gak nyambung

"Yeee! Liburan tlah tiba! Hore ~ Horee ~ Hore!" Cuddles loncat loncat sambil nyanyi dengan suara terhidmat di atas meja sampai jebol. Si Toothy udah guling guling sampe nyosop saking senengnya. Giggles sujud syukur nggak bangun bangun, si Rakun kembar pelukan layaknya orang mah* , Splendont udah nari balet kayak Spiderman di iklan Big Cola *bisa bayangin?*, Semuanya juga gak kalah autisnya.

-Please standby- (adegan selanjutnya disensor karena author lagi dimutilasi sama Fliqpy dkk)

bektudestori

"ehem.. Jadi kita mau kemana nih?" tanya Pak Lumpy.

"ke Disneyland! Masuk rumah hantu! Seru lho! (?) " usul Giggles

"j-jangan! H-hantunya serem...aku pernah ngompol s-saking takutnya." Flaky malah buka aib.

"Ke Palestina aja. Bantuin nyerang Israel.." si Flippy kumat.

"Woi, Huluk! ini holidei mamen! Lu mau perang apa liburan?" ejek Splendont "Ke Bulan aja! (?)" ujarnya lebih sarap.

"Ke Museum kapal . Kita colong titanik buat ke segitiga bermuda! Arr arr arr" Russell ketawa sendiri.

"Eh curut , menurut undang undang percolongan *eh* pasal m 4l 1n 9, nyolong kapal itu susah, nggak gampang . butuh cara yang rumit, perlu menyusun strategi yang matang , cara yang professional dan hanya orang yang sudah sangat ahli yang blablablabla-" Shifty ceramah layaknya pak ustad yang baru pulang turun (?) haji.

"amin " sahut Lifty

"Trus lo maunya kemana?" Tanya splendid ke Duo Kembar itu

"bertualang dapetin 75 juta GOLD" seru mereka berdua kompak sambil niru iklan Magnum

GUBRAK!

"ke pabrik permen dan coklat! Kita makan nano nano naugat, mentos, foxs, fruitella, sugus, hot hot pop, mintz, kurang asem, milkita, oreo, apenlibel, top, beng beng, better,...*author capek nyebutin jenis jenisnya*" sambung Nutty sekaligus promosi. Membayangkan dia adalah tokoh utama di filem Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

"HAH? JARUK?! " (petunia: thor! Napa dialog gue ini mulu!)(author: daripada lu kagak ngomong apa apa week *melet* -disumpel boxer-)

"ke eropa! Kita nonton yuro 2012 !"

"Telat! Udah lewat Om!"

"ke MONAS aja! Ketemu pak sby!"

"aku mau renang di Sungai Amazoon!"

"Ke Italiii! Menaranya bisa miring lho! "

" You don't say? , tiap hari gue liat kepala lu juga miring!"

"Ke pucuk patung Liberty yuk?"

"Pala lu nyosor! Ogah gue ketemu Obama!"

"Disneyland!" Si Giggles masih ngotot

"HAH? JARUUUK?!" *author dilempar setrika*

"Ke Hatimuuu!"

"Gombal! Mati aja lo!"

"Ke Rumah Author!" (author: boleh, kebetulan saya ada lowongan nyari pembantu buat beresin rumah)

"Ke Klinik Tong Fang..." Sniffles asal ceplos, hening sempat melanda selama beberapa detik.

"Aaahh.. Ribet..!" sementara yang lain pada ribut sendiri, Splendid menempelkan pipinya ke alas meja dan melirik ke arah Flippy.

"Flipp, tepak gue ketinggalan, punya pensil gak?" tanya Splendid

"Buat apaan?" Flippy nanya balik

"Buat ngorek idung! Buat nulis lah!" Splendid malah esmosi

"Gue ngerti ,monyong! Maksud gue nulis apaan!" Teriak Flippy jujur dan frontal (?)

"mau tau aja apa mau tau banget?" Tanya Splendid pelan sambil nyengir jail, tapi langsung speechless ngeliat piso flippy udah keluar dari kantong empunya

"maaf... C-cuma mau nulis barang bawaan buat liburan kok.." splendid langsung ciut

"Cuma bilang gitu aja repot." Flippy menyimpan pisaunya dan meminjamkan pensil ke Splendid .

"m-makasih.. " ujar Splendid sambil membenarkan posisi bangkunya

"uuh..." Gerutu Flippy kayak orang yang lagi dilindes bulldozer(?).

"eh..? Napa Flipp? Kebelet? Ijin sono sama Pak Lumpy." usul Splendid. Flippy menggeleng.

" Splendid..." Flippy meremas tangan Splendid. kini wajah Splendid memerah sempurna.

"Heh...?"

Tiba tiba Flippy mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Splendid., sambil terus mengerang pelan. Membuat pahlawan bertopeng merah itu menahan nafasnya.

..

3 cm...

..

..

2 cm...

..

..

..

..

1 mili..

..

..

..

ACTION!

"KAKI GUE KE INJEEEEEEK, BEGO!"

teriakan Flippy pake TOA mesjid colongan sambil menjitak splendid dengan penuh kasih sayang (?) langsung membuat Splendid koma di tempat. Tapi Splendid langsung bangun lagi gara gara author mau ngasih nafas buatan.

"S-sori bro.. " Splendid double facepalm menutupi blushingnya sambil mengangkat kakinya. Flippy cuma mencibir sambil memegangi kakinya.

Oke, lupakan kejadian tadi. Bek tu de topik

"... Inget nggak terakhir kali kita Liburan?" tanya Pak Lumpy. Mendadak aura suram melanda kelas itu.

-Flashback-

Pak lumpy nyetir bis pergi tamasnya, hasilnya : Petunia ketancep porsneling, cuddles kebelah jadi 2, nyungsep di pulau kecil, giggles disengat ubur ubur, Duo rakun kembar ketelen Hiu, Flaky dikubur hidup hidup, Sniffles, Flippy, sama Handy melepuh naik roket ke matahari. Dan berbagai kejadian lainnya.

-krik-krik-

"Eh, gimana kalau kita liburan ke villa-ku aja? Disana nyaman loh, kayaknya cukup buat satu kelas" akhirnya nona muda Lammy angkat bicara dan memperbaiki suasana (Lammy : yeii~ disini aku jadi orang kaya~ *jingkrak2 gaje*) (author: habisnya gak tega ngeliatin elu dijadiin kambing Hitam terus sama si Pickles *sok baek-modus terselubung*)

"Di Villa-ku ada 10 kamar tidur, 4 kamar mandi, Ruang santai, dapur dan ruang makan, kolam renang, meja billyard, Lapangan tenis sama lapangan Golf (?)" *ini villa apa hotel bintang 5?* sambung Lammy "Setuju?"

"SETUJUUU!" teriak satu kelas serempak . Siapa coba yang gak mau libur gratisan, ckckck...

"Tapii.. Apa tidak keberatan?" Tanya Pak Lumpy sambil melirik ke pria jangkung bertopi mirip tiang listrik bernafas (?) di sebelah Lammy

"Ng, k-kalau nona muda yang meminta... Kurasa tidak apa apa" Ujar Mr. Pickles ciut yang dari tadi di death glare Lammy

"nyeheeheee... Pelayanku yang satu ini memang penurut..." Lammy ketawa sampai jendela di samping kelas retak satu.

"oke! Sepakat! Kita liburan ke villa Lammy! Dan aku yang menyetir busnya!" seru Pak Lumpy

... .

Mengheningkan cipta

... .

Mulai

... .

'Please, kill yourself' batin murid murid sekelas.

To Be Continue


	2. What the--?

Chapter 2

a/n: readers~ saya kembali! Hohoho~ kangen aku gak? *bawa bawa kapak* (Flippy: Woy balikin kapak gue!) *hajared*

makasih buat review2 yang bikin aku semangat ngelanjutin lagi! :3

dan Chapter ini, saya akan menambah bumbu bumbu yaoi spesial~ muahahahaha! *ketawa nista*

(all chara: sweatdrop + merinding)

gomenasai kalo updetnya lama.. TuT gara gara adek saya yang punya tangan ajaib(?) foldernya jadi hilang, akhirnya mulai lagi dari awal dengan susah payah juga dengan seluruh sisa tenaga..*curhat?*

Splendid : bilang aja lu males ngetik lagi.. *ngemil boxer(?)*

halah, no bacot! Langsung aja ke TEEKAAPE! XD

**Happy Tree Friends (humanized)**

Declaimer : lagi ngemis ke mondo media biar dikasih Flippy sama Splendid T^T

warning : author kawaii, moe *disepak*, yaoi, humor lebih garing dari t*ngo waffle *malah promosi?*,OOC, abal,typo-ness, gaje-ness, alur lompat lompat-ness, jayus-ness

**Holiday?**

Pagi yang cerah, nggak ada awan, nggak ada angin, nggak ada hujan, dan nggak ada udara (?), 5 menit sebelum bel berbunyi murid kelas 1A Happy Tree Friends Senior High School sudah mendarat dibangkunya masing masing.

"Tumben lu dateng pagi?" tanya Flippy, lebih tepatnya nyindir ke Splendid yang lagi nyeruput jus stroberi disebelahnya.

"Hari ini 'kan spesial!" jawab Splendid penuh semangat sambil memasang pose hero lagi tempur di jaman jahiliyah sambil naik ke mejanya, sebelum akhirnya kena tonjok Flippy.

"bisa gak? Idiot lo berkurang sehari aja!" dengus Flippy kesal. Yang diejek cuma nerusin kegiatannya, minum jus stroberi sambil pura pura budek. Flippy pun hanya menghela nafasnya panjang, dan tiba tiba author merasakan bau tidak enak dari mulut si ijo psiko-*ditodong AK-7 sama Flippy*

tak lama muncul tiga gadis mendatangi bangku Flippy

"Hai, Flippy, Splendid !" ujar Giggles riang

"Kami ingin bicara denganmu" Kata Petunia agak nyolot dengan nada "denganmu" yang ditekan, tampaknya agak risih gara gara dipelototin Splendid yang mukanya kepengen ditonjok lagi.

"e-eh.. F-Flippy.. " ujar Flaky malu malu. Dia berambut merah dengan banyak ketombe(?) (Flaky: INI JEPIT THOR, JEPIT RAMBUT!)

"Ada apa?" tanya Flippy formal. beginilah ice prince kalo d idepan para cewek.. (Flippy : gw bacok lu thor -_- )

"G-gini.. Berhubung satu k-kelompok isinya 4 orang untuk satu kamar... Dan sekarang kami kekurangan seorang... J-jadi..." kata kata Flaky terputus karena terlalu gagap-?- eh, gugup.

"kau mau kan sekamar dengan kami? Pisah ranjang, pastinya. Cewek yang tersisa cuma Ari. Dan kami nggak akrab dengannya." sambung Giggles tudepoin sambil melirik ke arah Ari yang asik ngobrol dengan Sniffles.

Belum sempat Flippy melotot, seketika itu juga jus stroberi yang tadi masuk dengan elegan ke mulut Splendid berhasil menyemprot mereka berempat dengan sangat (tidak) elit.

"NO WAY! FLIPPY UDAH SATU KAMAR SAMA GUE! LAGIAN DIA COWOK! NGGAK BOLEH CAMPUR! SONO CARI YANG LAIN!" Splendid ngotot pake kuah dan sukses membanjiri muka teman temannya. Lumayan jus stroberi campur hujan lokal -?-

"biasa aja kali! Gak usah muncrat!" Petunia kesal sambil mengelap mukanya pake jubah Splendid sebelum kabur ke habitatnya(?) sementara kedua gadis lainnya udah ngacir duluan karena nggak mau diberi gelar almarhumah.

sebentar kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki orang *iyalah masa jerapah?* menuju ruang kelas.

"Pagi, anak anak!" Seru seorang guru bertampang sarap *author diseruduk Lumpy* bernama Lumpy memasuki ruang kelas. (author: kenapa aku selalu jadi korban.. T_T)(all chara: mampus lu thor!)

"Pagi pak!" seru murid penuh semangat 45. Kok tumben? Iyalah, bentar lagi mau liburan, mereka terbebas dari iblis dan setan (baca: pr dan ulangan)

"Hari ini kita akan menentukan anggota kelompok setiap kamar untuk liburan! Berdasarkan kesepakatan melalui Konferensi Meja Elips(?) dengan Lammy dan Mr. Pickles, kita akan berangkat besok dan menginap 3 hari 2 malam. Satu kelompok 4 orang! Silahkan cari teman yang kalian suka. Ingat! Jam 6 pagi kita kumpul disini, yang telat akan ditinggal dan yang protes akan mati!" Jelas Lumpy panjang gak pake lebar. Flaky yang tadinya mau protes langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Para murid langsung berhamburan mencari anggota kelompoknya.

"Lammy, tolong catat data kelompoknya ya" sambung Lumpy sopan. Iyalah, yang dimintai tolong 'Big Boss' soalnya.

Lammy, Sebagai ketua kelas yang baik, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, tidak suka pipis sembarangan(?) , tapi sayangnya dia itu autis *author disantet seketika* langsung mengangguk cepat.

Di bangku lain...

"Gue harus nyari kelompok.." gumam Flippy gak yakin.

Dia ngelirik ke sebelah bangkunya, ngeliat ekspresi Splendid yang ngeliatin Flippy kayak orang kebelet boker.

" Dan gue ogah sekamar sama orang idiot" lanjut Flippy nancep. Untung Splendid bego, dia mah masih asik nyengir-nyengir aja sambil terus ngeliatin Flippy

"ayolah Fliiipp~" Pinta Splendid melas kayak orang korban jalinan kasih(?) (beksong : dan ulur taanganmuu, memberikan haarapan ._. ) Flippy lagsung eneg liatnya

"gak" sahut Flippy cuek

"pliiis?"rengek Splendid yang sekarang udah ganti pose: Meluk kakinya Flippy sambil masang puppy eyes, bikin author sama Flippy mules kuadrat.

"ck, iya, iya." Ujar Flippy pasrah karena kelompok lain udah ada yang mulai terbentuk . Splendid langsung masang ekspresi girang (backsong: wee are the champion, my frieends~)

"satu syarat" Sambung Flippy sambil tersenyum phsyco, seketika itu juga aura Splendid kembali suram .

"Apaan Flipp?"

"Lo harus... nyium-"

"aku sama sekali nggak keberatan nyium kamu Flipp, apapun kulakukan untukmu segenap jiwa dan ragaku.." potong Splendid langsung memajukan wajahnya ke muka Flippy

"Eh sempak! Amit amit! Bukan gue , bego! Tapi si..."

Mata Flippy mulai menjelajahi kelas dan mendapati sosok yang mirip dengannya, hanya saja rambut hijaunya lebih gelap dan berwajah shota(?). dia memakai penutup mata yang senada dengan rambutnya

"Lifty." Lanjut Flippy sambil tersenyum sinis. Sarapnya kumat nih ijo satu -_-

"WUAT?" Splendid mengeluarkan suara legendarisnya(?) yang dua puluh kali lipat lebih keras dibanding TOA mesjid deket rumah author (buset). Seisi kelas langsung menutup kupingnya sebelum ada yang kena gejala budeg mendadak.

"nggak bisa? Yaudah" ujar Flippy dengan nada puas , sambil menutup telinganya.

"S-serius Flipp?"

"Emang muka gue kayak orang lagi bercanda?" (author: gak kok Flipp, muke lu kayak hulk pas lagi diet..(?) *dimutilasi*)

"Ci-cium..? Mulut?"

"gak, cium tuh pant*t"

"Flipp!"

"Iyalah! Sono cepetan!"

"D-disini..?"

" di Zimbabwe sono!"

"Sekara-"

"TAUN DEPAN, CURUT!" teriak Flippy sangar. Splendid langsung ciut. Dengan ragu ragu dia menghampiri meja Lifty

"Apa ?" Tanya Lifty ketus. Dia menyipitkan kedua mata hijau gelapnya dan menatap tajam mata safir Splendid

"dengar, e-err...anu... jangan salah paham ya" bisik Splendid Canggung sambil blushing gak karuan

"Hah?"

Tanpa peringatan lagi Splendid mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Lifty, menyentuh dagunya, memiringkan kepalanya , mendekatkannya dengan perlahan, menutup matanya dan...

"Apa yang kau-"

"Chuuuuu~"

"Mmmph!"

"GYAAAAAA!"

semua yang ada di dalam kelas itu mendadak ricuh. Mata Lifty terbelalak lebar, Shifty disebelahnya cengok, Splendont dibelakangnya purapura gak kenal, Flippy dan author pun ikut cengok(Flippy: ngapain nih mahluk satu ikutan?-.-) . Para cewek yang udah fujoshi dari lahir(?) termasuk author *ngok* udah nosebleed duluan. Murid lainnya pada ngelap, nggosok nggosok, ngucek ngucek, sampe nyolok nyolok(?) matanya, takutnya salah liat. Gimana enggak? Splendid sama Lifty yang udah kayak Tom en Jeri dari SD dan nggak pernah akur sekarang melakukan tindakan yang tidak berperi ke-hero-an dan peri ke-maling-an (?)

"WOII SPLENDIDIOT! LO APAIN ADEK GUE HAH!?" teriak Shifty yang brother-complex gak ketulungan pake kuah sambil megap megap ditempat ngeliat adeknya di'gitu'in.

'bukan adek gw.. Gw gak kenal...lalalalala~' batin Splendont miris ngeliatin adeknya udah melewati batas 'kegilaan'

'ternyata ada juga yang lebih sarap dari gue.. Diem aja ah..' Batin Lumpy jujur(?) sambil geleng geleng kepala

"kayaknya bakal seru nih... Gimana kalo waktu di villa malem malem kita intipin kamar mereka?" bisik Lammy yang ternyata juga fujoshi ke cewek cewek lainnya, diikuti anggukan penuh nafsu mereka. -?-

setelah adegan itu berlangsung selama 5 abad (heh?) ralat, maksutnya 5 detik, Splendid langsung menjauhkan diri sambil ngelap mulutnya. Mukanya masih blushing berat. Sementara Lifty yang bengong ditempat udah mulai ngebatin kalo Splendid barusan abis kesambet jin lampu atau semacamnya.

Kalo nggak ada temen temennya, mungkin sekarang Flippy udah natapin kepalanya di tembok terdekat.

ketika Splendid berbalik, Lifty yang masih bengong duduk kembali ke bangkunya

"Bro, lo... Lo gak apa apa kan?" Tanya Shifty cemas sambil mengguncang badan Lifty. Barangkali adeknya tersayang ini juga ketularan gilanya Splendid. Lifty masih cengok ditempat.

'tuh anak kesambet apaan ya? Tiba tiba seenak jidat nyium gue, didepan semuanya lagi. Jangan jangan.. Dia suka sama gue? Gak mungkin! Eh, tapi bisa aja, lagian kan wajah gue lebih imut dari si Flippy(?) ' batin Lifty narsis sambil senyum gak jelas.

Seketika itu juga Shifty langsung sweatdrop dan ngejauhin Lifty sambil ngeliatin adeknya senyum senyum sendiri (yang menurutnya) udah ketularan sarapnya Splendid

"gimana?" tanya Splendid yang telah kembali dihadapan Flippy *cielah* sambil menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, mentang mentang kemarin baru menang kontes sikat gigi 7 hari 7 malam bersama ayah Adi dan Dika

Flippy udah di skak mat. Mau nggak mau dia HARUS satu kamar dengan sang Hero itu . Dia menghela nafasnya lagi dan authorpun kembali mencium bau tidak enak itu (Flippy: nih author minta dicekek -_-)

"besok hari terburukku" ucap Flippy pasrah

"YESS!" Splendid kuda lumpingan, jaipongan, loncat loncat, gangnam style-an, nari balet, shuffle-an, koprol, salto, engklek, reog ponorogo-an, banteng-an, dan berbagai macam tarian yang author tidak ketahui jenisnya

"Gila" sahut Flippy kesal

(author: emang situ waras?)

Demi boxer lope lope yang selalu dipakainya (?) mimpi apa Splendid semalam? Dia bakal sekamar sama Flippy? Cetaarr membahana badai halilintar gempa bumi tsunami banjir bandang gunung meletus tanah longs-*disumpel palu sama Handy*

sementara itu...

"Dont(?), gue masuk kelompok lu yah?" Pinta Lifty melas. Bahkan mukanya yang shota lebih melas dari Splendid waktu ngemis ke Flippy.

"Boleh. Kebetulan gue belum dapet kelompok. Emang kakak lo kemana?" tanya Splendont gak tega sambil celingukan nyariin Shifty yang biasanya nempel sama dia (Shifty: emang gw lem Glukol?)

"udah sama kelompok lain.. " jawab Lifty dengan nada makin suram.

" Oh, yaudah. Kita gabung sama Splendid aja, oke?" usul Splendont yang malah ngecomblangin mereka berdua. Lifty langsung keselek ludahnya sendiri *emang bisa?*

"i-iya" ujar Lifty ragu

'daripada gak dapet kelompok.. Lumayan gue bisa bales dendam ke Splendid waktu malem nanti..(?)* batin Lifty nista. (Lifty: jangan aneh aneh lu thor! Gw masih waras! Liat tuh ekspresi readers berubah!)

Akhirnya Lifty dan Splendont mendekati bangku Splendid.

"Splen, kita masuk kelompok lu ya" pinta Splendont ramah rambil narik narik iket kepala Splendid sampe nyosop (ramah?-_-)

"kebetulan gue sama Flippy kurang dua orang , gak apa kan Flipp?" Splendid kolaps sambil nanya ke Flippy, Flippy yang masih merenungi nasibnya hanya bisa mengangguk ria saja.

"what? sekelompok sama tuh Huluk? kagak sudi gue satu kelompok sama dia!" teriak Splendont nyolot sambil nunjuk Flippy. Untung Flippy budeg. *author digolok Flippy* maksutnya, untung Flippy nggak denger, jadi Splendont selamat dari maut.

"Dont, muncrat tau" sahut Lifty sambil ngelap mukanya pake jubah Splendid (Splendid: kenapa jubah gue jadi korban mulu?)

"heh, lo bertiga, diem!" bentak Flippy galak. Splendont sama Splendid langsung mingkem.

"siapa lo ngatur ngatur gue?" balas Lifty nggak kalah galak

" Lifty! Jangan bentak Flippy!" gantian Splendid yang bentak Lifty. Lifty cemberut, dia melirik Splendid

" Ck! Diem lu sigung!" decak Lifty sebal sambil menatapnya sinis. Percikan listrik timbul dari mata mereka berdua(?)

"APA!? DASAR RAKUN!"

"DIEM KALIAN BERDUA!" Seru Splendont sambil mulai mengaktifkan sinar laser dimatanya. Sayangnya duo mahluk itu tetep berantem adu bacot sampai satu kelas mengalami banjir lokal, Splendont pundung 2 menit dipojokan sementara Flippy masih merenungi nasib di bangkunya.

"IJO!"

"BIRU"

"HULUK!"

"KUDA NIL!"

"KODOK BERTELOR!"

"KODOK BERANAK(?)!"

"CENTONGAN NASI!"

"TOA MESJID!"

"Nih dua anak kok jadi autis gini?" tanya Splendont yang udah bangkit dari kepundungannya.

"dari dulu emang udah gila…" kata Flippy setengah berbisik sambil memutar telunjuknya disamping kepalanya

"AKU DENGAR ITU!" teriak Splendid dan Lifty bebarengan. Flippy langsung diem seribu bahasa.

Tak lama, Lammy yang udah selesai menulis daftar masing masing kelompok langsung memberikannya ke Lumpy.

"Oke! Sebelum kalian pulang, Sekarang saya akan berikan daftar semua kelompok ke masing masing kelompok, beserta nomor kamarnya!" ujar Lumpy sambil membagikan daftar kelompok itu dan murid murid langsung pulang untuk mempersiapkan kepeluannya besok.

Skip time, di luar sekolah..

"Gimana searang?" tanya Splendid

"yaudah, sekarang lu lu pada pulang sono urusin barang-barang buat besok, gue juga mau siap-siap" Ujar Flippy sambil meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Lifty sama Splendont cuma melongo ditempat.

"Ngapain lu ikutin gue?" tanya Flippy sebal sambil terus berjalan pulang

"ayolah Flipp~ gue bosen dirumah mulu!" jawab -you-know-who-

"terserah elu dah. Pokoknya jangan ganggu gue" sahut Flippy datar

" Flipp, kalo gitu gue nginep dirumah elu yah? Gue janji nggak bakal ganggu" pinta Splendid semangat. Flippy langsung berbalik menghadap Splendid

"hah?"

"katanya terserah gue?ayolaah~ " yakin Splendid sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Flippy langsung headbang di tembok rumah terdekat.

"Hn. Yang penting jangan ganggu gue" jawab Flippy pasrah (untuk sekian kalinya). Splendid kembali melakukan tarian yang tadi dipraktekkannya dikelas.

tanpa sadar Flippy langsung menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Splendid, membuat sang fail hero itu( author disepak Splendid) blushing gak karuan

"eh.. F-Flipp.." Splendid mendadak salting

"lo masih waras kan?" tanya Flippy dengan wajah serius

GUBRAK!

"tega banget sih lu Flipp.." Splendid bangkit lagi sambil mengelus bokongnya

"sekarang ikut gue" Ujar Flippy sambil menggandeng tangan Splendid.

"e-eh? K-kemana?" tanya Splendid masih dengan semburat merah dipipinya

"RSJ" jawab Flippy enteng. Splendid kembali kolaps ditempat, dan akhirnya Flippy membawa Splendid ke rumahnya dengan cara diseret *sadis amat -,-)

Oh ya! btw, author lupa nulis daftar kelompoknya DX ini diaa~

**Daftar kelompok**:

kamar 1 : Giggles, Petunia, Flaky, Ari

kamar 2 : Nutty, toothy, Shifty, Cuddles

kamar 3 : Flippy, Lifty, Splendid, Splendont

kamar 4 : Sniffles , Truffles, Russell, Handy

kamar 5 : Lammy (VIP)

kamar 6 : Mr. Pickles ( wakil VIP -?-)

kamar 7 : Lumpy

Kamar 8 : Author

yak, mari kita lupakan kamar yang terakhir itu. Sekarang kita tengok keadaan Lifty dan Splendont di luar sekolah..

"gue ditinggal..." lirih Splendont melas sambil ngeliatin mereka berdua dari kejauhan

"gimana kalo kita ikutin mereka..?" Lifty asal ngomong, Splendont ngelirik kearah Lifty

"apa kau punya pikiran yang sama denganku?" tanya Splendont antusias

"er... Lo laper? Cari warung yok?" ajak Lifty gak nyambung dan dihadiahi jitakan indah dari sang hero merah.

"Bukan , Shota! Maksud gue.." Splendont membisikkan beberapa kalimat ke Lifty, mata Lifty langsung terbelalak lebar

"Serius lo?" tanya Lifty gak percaya diiringi anggukan Splendont

"yaudah! Sekarang kita buntutin mere-uwaaa!" tiba tiba Splendont menggendong Lifty ala Bridal style (author: soalnya kalo ala kuli ngangkut beras kan nggak lucu *dilaser sama disumpel duit*) Splendont langsung terbang ke udara (iyalah, masa kelaut-_-)

"he-hei! Turunin!" teriak Lifty sambil berontak dan mencoba turun, walaupun akhirnya dia gagal karena Splendont jauh lebih besar dan kuat darinya

"daripada lo jalan kelamaan" ejek Splendont datar."enak gak digendong begini?" lanjutnya

"kalau gue bilang iya apa lo bakal nurunin gue?" Lifty bales nanya

"...nggak"

"...kalau gue bilang enggak? "

"gue lempar luh ke selokan "

"adik kakak sama idiotnya" protes Lifty pelan

"apa lo bilang?"

Akhirnya Lifty langsung nggak berani protes.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kedua stalker(?) itu sampai ke rumah Flippy. "mereka masuk kesini" kata Lifty curiga

"pelan pelan" bisik Splendont sambil menurunkan Lifty perlahan. Lalu meraka masuk lewat balkon lantai dua

"SPLENDID! AKU NGGAK MAU!" terdengar jeritan Flippy yang sukses membuat Lifty dan Splendont hampir melompat kaget.

"dari kamar..?" tanya Lifty gak percaya, Splendont menelan ludahnya dan mereka berdua menghampiri sumber suara tersebut. Langkah meraka berhenti di depan pintu yang bertuliskan:

'**My room, do not disturb**'

"kau siap?" tanya Splendont. Lifty dan author mengangguk cepat.(Lifty: kenapa di fic ini banyak penampakannya sih! -.-)

perlahan, Splendont memutar kenop pintu yang tidak dikunci itu, lalu mereka bertiga termasuk author -?- mengintip apa yang ada dibalik pintu.

alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat Flippy, dia hanya memakai kaus polo hitam **tanpa lengan** dengan **pusar kelihatan**, juga celana army yang **setengah terbuka**, sehingga menampakkan boxer berwarna hijau gelap. Flippy yang sedang **terbaring** di lantai kamarnya dan mendorong Splendid yang **menindih** diatasnya untuk menjauh, sementara sang hero biru yang hanya memakai boxer dengan motif hati faforitnya masih mempertahankan posisinya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? Teriak Splendont sambil menggebrak pintu kamar naas tersebut sampai terhempas ke ujung ruangan. Sementara Lifty masih speechless ditempat.

"e-eh?" mereka berdua menoleh ke arah Splendont dan Lifty dengan wajah merah padam.

_To Be kontinyu_ ~

Author: nanggung banget yak? =w=

Splendid , Flippy , Splendont, Lifty : kita bunuh nih author rame rame yok!

Lammy , Flaky, Petunia, Giggles : jangan dibunuh! Kita matiin rame rame aja.. (sama aja dodol -_-)

bytheway anyway ontheway busway (?) saya minta kritik sama saran buat next chappie yah ! *kehabisan ide* TuT kalo ada pertanyaan nggak perlu sungkan bertanya... XD

review monggo :3 sory kalo aba TuTl

see you later~!


End file.
